Assignments
by JohnnyTheBass
Summary: Everybody on the team has a big secret or dark past except for Wally. Wally seems to have a normal family, noraml life, no big dark secret. And everybody on the team knows it. But what if he had a secret? What if all of this was just an act?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Johnny here. I know that a lot of you out there wait for another chapter of Black Tiger, but I have a massive writer's block on that story. But I heard that starting a new story will help get rid of it so another idea for a story about Wally came to my mind. In this story Wally also will be OOC and a bit of OC. I know that some of you like the original speedster, but every idea for a story I come up with Wally is almost never himself. Like he leads a double life or something. I just don't like the fact that everybody on the team has a secret like **_**SPOILER ALERT(Kaldur's father is Black Manta or something, Robin is actually Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Artemis has a criminal family, and Miss M isn't actually a green martian)**_**, Supey has his daddy issues with Superman, but Wally seems like the only one with a 'normal' life, so I always think that he should have a secret, even bigger that the other's because that would be badass. At least that's what I think. But do not worry, Wally will be much less OOC than in Black Tiger.**

**Enjoy.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**Assignments**_

_**Prologue**_

"They done?"

"Like I answered 5 minutes ago… no!"

Gotham Harbor at night is a very dangerous place to go. Even if you're the Batman.

Tonight in one of the docks was a medium sized ship, ten meters long, docked and at the moment being loaded with all kinds of things bad guys need. Guns, drugs, illegal equipment, you name it. And this shipment was very big, worth millions of dollars.

In the office near the dock was a man with white suite and a victory smirk on his face.

"Twelve million dollars, nice," the man said while putting some papers down on the desk in front of him.

This man was no ordinary man. He was the new crime lord in Gotham, the Dragon. His eye for catching good opportunities and a good money management gave him this position in a very short time. His today's shipment was worth twelve million dollars. And it was just a beginning.

Not to mention all the henchmen he hired to guard the dock. They were stupid, but the more the better. Right now he doubted that even the Dynamic Duo themselves could stop the deal.

"He he, Soon I'll be the king of Gotham," Dragon said with an evil smile on his face.

"Wanna bet?" said a young voice.

The crime lord didn't even have time to turn his head around to see who was in his office before a throwing knife sunk into the back of his head making the man limp and fall onto his desk.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Alright, the shipment is ready. Go tell the boss," one of the henchmen told the other one.

Some minutes later the henchman was at the door.

_Knock knock. _ "Boss, the shipment is ready," no response "Boss?" nothing "I'm coming in."

When the door was open his eyes doubled in size.

Right in front of him was the boss sitting in front of his desk with his head on it and in a pool of his own blood.

He was about to shout, call for help, alert the whole dock, but before any sound escaped his mouth a blade from behind pierced his throat. After couple seconds of quiet sounds of choking and attempt to shout the his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, blade retracted and the body hit the floor.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Minutes passed and the henchmen on the boat were getting impatient.

"Where is this idiot?"

"Don't know, he's gone for ten minutes. Think the Bat got'im?"

"Nah, he and his little bird are busy with some League crap, I've seen the news. Even if they were here, you think that they would have a chance against all the henchmen on this boat?"

"Yeah, there are at least twenty guys here and everyone of them has a gun. No chance at all."

If the mobs weren't busy talking they would probably notice that someone jumped from the boat onto the dock while doing a graceful flip in the air and quietly got away. When he was sure that no one could hear or see him, he turned around pulled out a detonator and pressed it.

Second later the ship exploded killing all men on it and destroying whole shipment worth not so little money. The whole wreck was on fire and soon it started to sink only to be found on the bottom of the river.

The young man had a very original outfit. His eyes were covered by a black mask and has a hood on which covered his hair. The tip of the hood was sharp and bent what gave it a look of eagle's beak. Also he wore a shirt which was sew in style of renaissance Italy, so it had a lot of décor to it and a short cape on his left shoulder. The whole outfit was black but the décor and the inside of the cape and hood were red.

When the man was sure that his assignment was complete he run away from the scene before the cops got here.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So here's the prologue. I really can't describe outfits so better google 'Ezio Auditore' and this outfit some black and you'll get what I wanted to show you.**

**I really hope that you'll like this story. I'll try to update both stories as fast as I can.**

**If you don't like this idea just leave a review. If there will be enough I'll ditch this story and focus on Black Tiger. **

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice.

**First of all, I'd like to thank you all for reviews and subscriptions for this story. I know that one short chapter isn't enough but you'll be sure after this one if you want me to continue it.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Assignments**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Check out this new generation vacuum cleaner!" _'Boring' _"GOAAAAAAAAAL!" _'Boring' _"Alex, I love you." _'Over one thousand channels and nothing to watch!'_

Wally was in Mt. Justice sitting on the couch mindlessly switching through channels.

No mission, no homework and no one around made Wally nearly insane. If this will go on for a little he would become a psychopath.

Well, there was someone else in the HQ, but he didn't feel like dealing with Ice Queen right now.

It certainly would keep him occupied but he didn't have the nerve now to deal with her now. They would only shout at each other then they would retreat to their rooms and punch some pillows or go to training room to let some steam out.

"And we're back with some recent news from Gotham Harbor," _'Gotham Harbor? Well ,this should be interesting. I hope Robin is okay.' _"Last night the new drug lord Dragon was found dead in his office near the docks. Also the shipment worth twelve million dollars was found destroyed along with the ship and dead crew. So far sixteen bodies were found in the river and divers say there are more on the bottom," the speaker said as live footage where the ship was being pulled out from the water by giant lifts was broadcast. " This is the fifth attack of the same pattern, which clearly belongs to a villain, but all the assaults were made for good cause. This leaves people of the world confused and scared. Responsible for these events are doing the world a favor, but in a way which leaves them uncertain of who they are. The Justice League holds an investigation, lead by Batman himself, to bring the assassin or assassins to justice. But even after the attacks no leads or clues were found. We don't even know how the assassin looks. These assassinations were already labeled by many magazines as 'Perfect Assassination'."

"Weird, isn't it?" when Wally turned around, any trace of smile gone, he saw the Ice Queen herself. "Five attacks, almost same pattern, and even Bats can't track him down," Artemis said as she sat on the couch next to Wally.

"Yeah, just as this guy was a ghost or something."

"A ghost who so far killed fifty people in China, India, France, Italy and now Gotham."

"A good assassin. Do you believe in such thing?"

"Good assassin?" Artemis asked a bit confused.

"You know, a man who is an assassin, kills people and all that stuff, but everything he does is for good?"

"You're asking me if I believe that here is a man who commits one of the worst crimes is a good guy?"

"…Something like that."

"Absolutely not. I understand that he tries to make world a better place or whatever. But to go as far to kill? I don't understand him or her at all."

"It could be a group," Wally pointed.

"Group?"

"Yeah. I mean… is it possible for a single man to do all this?"

Artemis thought for a second. About her sister, dad. Could they accomplish something like that? They were very-skilled assassins after all.

"Probably not. He also could have a superpower. Like… I don't know, invisibility or something else that helps him stay hidden."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. You know what's also weird?"

"What?" Artemis asked.

"That we've been talking for like ten minutes and we still haven't shouted at each other."

"Yeah ,that's weird," the archer admitted.

It was weird. Creepy even. After couple minutes of being in the same room they would be trying to slice the other's throat.

But not now. It was weird, creepy. Everything seemed completely out of place. They were sitting on the same couch and they were still sitting without any arguing.

Like I said weird.

_Recognized: Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05._

'_Thank God they're back. I wouldn't stand another minute with her,' _Wally thought.

"Hey guys, how was at the mall?" Wally asked automatically, because that's what good boys do.

"Pretty good, it was fun," Robin answered "You should have gone with us, you wouldn't believe how many hot chicks were there today," he added with a smirk.

"Aaah man, why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because you said something about being tired. What were you doing last night?" Robin asked.

"Something which requires a bed and a woman," he said with a smirk and a VERY suggestive tone.

Then Artemis slapped upward the back of his head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"For being a pig."

"Quiet," Conner said as his eyes were glued to the TV.

After couple minutes Robin broke the silence.

"Another assassination? This is getting out of hand."

"The assassin is surely skilled," Kaldur commented.

"Something needs to be done about this," M'gann said. "I know he's dealing with the bad guys, but he's killing them. It's not right."

"How about we find him on our own?" Robin suggested.

"What?" Wally asked, disbelieve written all over his face. "Are you serious? Batman's trying to catch that guy for three months and so far he's got nothing. So how are you going to get him?"

"The same way we caught Red Tornado."

Now all eyes were on Wally, which had a defeated look on his face.

After a minute he spoke again.

"Look, I know that finding Red Tornado was pretty badass, but I have completely no clue where to start."

"That's because we had some information on Reds. All we have to do is to find some evidence," Robin said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By going to the crime scene ourselves," He said while pointing on the TV.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

It was late evening in Gotham and already dark. Despite that the crime scene in Gotham Harbor was still infested with policemen, doctors and detectives. The superheroes left couple hours earlier deciding that they wouldn't find here anything.

When the team were on the roof of the office they began their search of evidence.

After a minute Aqualad saw down a policemen who put down on a table a foil bag, which contained a throwing knife covered in blood.

"Miss Martian, capture this knife," the leader ordered.

M'gann using her telekinetic powers got the evidence without anyone knowing.

This action later only left a confused policeman.

After thirty minutes of looking, inspecting and hacking the team got nearly nothing. Just a footage from surveillance cameras, but all you could see in them was a shadow and even when he got his second victim he was standing for couple seconds but the camera angle couldn't be worse, the victim himself was covering the killer.

All they have is a knife and the outfit's color, which is black.

Now they were once again sitting in the living room of the Mountain all eyes glued to the knife on the table.

Robin was the first one to break the silence. "I've never seen that knife before. And I've seen a lot of them. And the most annoying thing about it as that it doesn't have any special features, like it can be bought at any combat store."

"And the footage showed nothing important. We just know that his clothes are black and had a hood on. It really helped," Artemis said, last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"Any truly dumb idea Wally?"

After a minute he spoke. "League of Shadows? That's the only thing which makes sense to me."

"Sure, but since when the Shadows turned good?" M'gann asked. "Still their methods are pretty the same, but the goals are completely different."

Once again silence filled the living room only to be broken by a female computer voice couple minutes later.

_Recognized: Batman 02._

After Robin hid the knife under the sofa the team went to debriefing room hoping the world's greatest detective had a mission for them.

When they entered the room he said something that confused the teenagers a little.

"Kid Flash, we need to talk."

**TTTTTTTTTT**

**Da da da. Who is the mysterious assassin, how is he avoiding the world's greatest detective and why does bats want to talk to Wally? I have just a one-word explanation: mystery *trollface*.**

**See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice.

**First of all I'd like to thank you all for hitting favorite story, story alerts, and writing reviews. I really appreciate that. So here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Assignments**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kid Flash, we need to talk."

Everyone in the arrival room had their eyes on Wally, whose eyes were full of surprise.

And a little bit of fear. I mean c'mon, _the _Batman wanted to talk to him. Who wouldn't be afraid?

"Uh, o-okay," Wally responded, then started walking next to Batman into an empty room, which was one of many in the mountain.

After the Dark Knight was sure the door was locked and no one was eavesdropping he turned to Wally.

"Wally, I have some news for you."

'_Oh, boy it can't be good," _Wally thought. Was it because he messed up last mission? Was it because he destroyed one of the training dummies? Or maybe…

"I found your mother."

When those words left the caped crusader's mouth Wally froze on the spot.

None of his muscles moved. He stood still like a sculpture. Nothing moved, except for brain, which was working full steam.

'_He found my mother._ _How? I heard she was dead, gone. Is Batman sure? What am I asking, of course he's sure.'_

Wally's train of thought was interrupted by the bat's words. "I know that this must be a shock for you when you thought she was dead, but she isn't. I know…"

"You found my mother?" Wally suddenly said with weird unemotional voice. "You found a woman, who is supposed to be my mother? A woman, of whom I have no memory? A woman, who left me when I was born?" Wally's voice was getting louder and angrier with every question, until he roughly pulled out a necklace, which was covered by his T-shirt. "A woman, from who I only got this necklace and nothing more?"

The necklace was in a shape of a silver cross attached to a chain. On four ends of the cross was red glass in a shape of a diamond.

Wally's eyes held a lot anger. Even more than Superboy, which is no small feat.

Despite teenager's gradual explosion Batman kept his face stoic and calm

But at the moment a slight trace of emotion could be seen. It was compassion. He knew how hurt and angry Wally was. He understood him completely.

"Wally, I understand how you feel and I know what you think about her. But I have looked into everything I could. She left you because she had no other choice."

"And how do you know it's true?" anger never leaving his voice nor his face. "How do you know that she just didn't want a child to take care of?"

"Because I've met her. We've talked about that day. She didn't leave you Wally, you were taken from her."

Wally froze again, anger gone only to be replaced by shock.

'_She didn't leave? I was taken from her? THEY took me?'_

"Despite the thought that she was young, and your father left her the moment he found out that she was pregnant, she loved you more than anything. She took care of you as best as she could."

A question created in Wally's head.

"Wait, you've met her? What is she, a hero? Is she a member of the Justice League?" Another idea came to his mind. "Please don't tell me she's a criminal."

"No she isn't. She would never go down that path, she's a good woman. As to her being a hero. Do you really want to know?"

Wally thought for a minute. _'Do I want to? All those years without my mother and suddenly I can found out who she really is.'_

Batman spoke again. "You were taken from her when you were ten months old. Barry and Iris found you beaten and half-dead on a street when you were nine years old. I have a question. Where were you for those eight years?"

Batman never got the answer. Wally only dropped his head avoiding Batman's eyes.

"I understand. I won't push this matter," he said then put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "But when you will be ready to tell me, when you'll be ready to meet your mother, you know how to contact me."

And with this words the Dark Knight left the room leaving Wally to his thoughts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Recognized: Black Canary 09._

Black Canary wanted to make this visit short she was tired and she wanted nothing more but to bury herself in the warmth of the god-blessed sheets awaiting for her at the tower.

"Hey Black Canary, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as him, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur approached the Zeta Beams to go home.

"Just checking if we have proper equipment for tomorrow's training. And don't forget, tomorrow morning at eight sharp. Be late and you'll never forget that day."

Her answer was met with lazy and loud moans.

"Don't complain, just because you have a vacation, doesn't mean it'll make your training any lighter."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it. We'll be there," Wally said as he turned to his teacher right before being covered by blue light and disappearing.

Before the speedster vanished Black Canary caught a glimpse of something on his T-shirt.

It was a necklace, a silver cross. With something red and shiny at every end of it. _'Huh, I didn't know Wally wore a necklace. Maybe he was just covering it with T-shirt.' _She thought. _'But I've seen it before. But where?'_

When the combat teacher was checking the equipment she couldn't put that necklace at to the back of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

Satisfied with what she found in the training room she headed for the transporter already hearing her bed calling her name.

Second before she was about to type in a destination she recalled where she has seen the necklace and her eyes doubled in size.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Is this possible? Is it really him? I mean… I was wrong before so many times…'_

Black Canary was sitting on her bed in her room in Watchtower. All the tiredness and somnolence gone the moment she realized where she had seen the Wally's necklace.

It used to be hers. She used to wear it anytime she wasn't sleeping, and she gave it to…

'_I need answers. Now,' _she thought while standing up. _'And the only person, who might have it is Batman.'_

With new found determination, dread and impatience she made her way to the monitoring section of the HQ.

Today Bats was supposed to hold monitoring duty tonight, so she didn't need to look for him.

Thank God the monitoring room was occupied only by Batman.

It didn't make the dread go away, though.

"Batman, we need to talk."

Black Canary resumed as soon as he turned towards her. "I know you make a background check for every hero before he or she joins the League."

"So?"

"So, I'm going to ask you a question, and you better not tell me some crap like 'you're not allowed to know that' or 'it's better if you do not know that'. I'll ask a question and you better answer it."

"I won't promise that I'll have an answer, but go ahead."

Black Canary took a deep breath before asking.

"Batman, is Wally West my son?"

Silence. Unbearable silence filled the room the moment the question was asked. Atmosphere got heavier by a thousand times. So thick you could cut it with a knife.

Dinah was about to ask again, but the Dark Knight had already given her the dreadful answer.

"Yes."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Da da da daaa. ****I like messing with Wally's past. It's a new hobby of mine.**

**So rate and review, and don't forget to leave your thoughts about this.**

**See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice.

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews, I'm flattered that you like it. I thought it would be just too much twisted to be fun. Guess I was wrong. Guess that's not the last time.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**Assignments**_

_**Chapter 3**_

'_It's true... he's my son… my lost son… Wally… is… my… son…' _

Black Canary hardly contained her feelings. They were so many of them and each very powerful it was easily overwhelming her. She could hardly stand on her legs.

'_Fourteen years. Wally didn't have a mother for fourteen years. He can't remember me. He has no memories of me,' _she couldn't stop the train of thoughts. _'I wanted this for so long. I've got to see him. Tell him that I'm his mother. I'll make it up to him. I'll do now everything to make him smile. To forgive me.'_

"Black Canary, before your emotions will go wild there is something I should tell you," Batman informed her.

'_Oh yeah, he's still here. Wait, what? Tell me something?... Oh no, this can't be good.'_

"I've had a little conversation with Wally today. I've told him that I've found his mother."

"How did he react?" the combat master tried to stand in place and listen to what he has to say, but her brain, heart and body screamed at her to run to Wally. Even now, in the middle of the night.

"Not good." Those words felt like a knife to Black Canary's heart.

"Because he believes that you left him, not that he was taken away from you."

"But you told him that right?" she asked, her voice filling with hope.

"Of course. He will need time to get used to that thought, though. All his life he was convinced that you left him, it just left anger every time he recalled that."

Once again the almost empty room was filled with silence only to be broken by combat master after couple minutes.

"Do you know what you are asking?" her voice dangerously low. "You're asking me to pretend I don't know a thing when my own son, who I lost fourteen years ago, whom I was looking and mourning for years, was found. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'_That's just great,' _Batman thought.

"I know what I am asking you to do. But imagine this. You go to him in the morning, after training and tell him that you're his mother. Mother, who was absent nearly all of his life, is actually his combat teacher, who was teaching him for couple months now. What do you think how he'll react?"

Dinah dropped her head as another tear escaped her eye.

"I'm teaching them once a week. Now every day since they have summer holiday. And now… I finally find my son, who is my student. He's been my student for few months. Do you have any idea how I feel right now?" she asked as she raised her head, showing red, puffy eyes and more tears on her cheeks, her voice weak and broken. "Do you know how much it hurts to know that your lost son is within your reach and can't do anything about it? Do you know how much I hate myself now for not recognizing him? Since the beginning there was this little feeling inside me, telling me that he might be my son, that he reminded me of that horrible night every time I looked at him. But that feeling was wrong every time before when I saw other children. But now all I had to do is just sit in front of a computer for couple hours and check our DNA's compatibility. Just few hours. But no. I didn't do it. Because I promised myself that I will stop searching for him, because he believed that he is lost, and searching would just keep reopening an old wound. And I stick to that. But now, now that I find out he was there, all this time he was there, it just hurts my heart so much, I can't stand a thought that he had to live through whatever nightmares he had to without me, and now, now that clearly God himself sent him to me… I didn't do anything… I just ignored this feeling and kept moving forward. I am the worst mother ever."

With those words Black Canary dropped to her knees, put hands on her face and cried. Just cried without a shame in front of a Batman. Pouring out all of her pain, sadness, disappointment, and anger.

The Dark Knight didn't know what to do. He was never good at feelings or comforting anyone. So he just kneeled in front of weeping woman, put his hands on her shoulders and said what a good friend would. "Black Canary, I can't imagine how great your pain is right now. All I can say right now is not to lose hope. We found your son. That's all that matters. Doesn't worry that he is still angry about the incident. That was his answer for the moment. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later. I'm just asking you not to rush into anything or you'll just make things worse. Give him time and space and he'll come to me asking for answer in no time," he said hoping it would calm the woman down. "And you are not the worst mother. The worst mother doesn't care for her children, doesn't love them. The worst mother doesn't look for them for years when they're lost. The worst mother doesn't mourn hardly after their children. And the worst mother definitely doesn't want to find her children. Dinah, you are the perfect material for a mother."

Couple minutes after these words were said Black Canary stopped crying and got on her feet.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like this," she apologized as she wiped the tears away.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you for telling me. And telling me how not to mess things up. Which I probably would if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome," Batman responded. "He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks. Well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dinah turned around and walked few meters only to stop and ask a question over her shoulder.

"Who knows about this?"

"You and me."

"I'd appreciate if you kept it that way."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As it turned out sleeping didn't knock on Dinah's door. She was sitting on her bed, back on the cold wall, legs close to her chest, arms around them and chin on her knees.

She was in that position since she got here. Which was like four hours ago. She didn't even budge for that time.

All the energy her body was producing was used on heartbeat, breathing and mostly on thinking process.

For four hours she was thinking how to tell Wally the truth, when he was ready.

'_Hi Wally, good practice today. Oh, by the way, I'm your mother.' _It can't be starting with 'by the way', c'mon.

'_Is there even a proper approach in this?'_

All thoughts were focused on young speedster, and on him only. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her son was finally found. She had to put up an act tomorrow, I mean today, so nothing would be suspicious. How did she do that?

'_Uh, Ollie. Where are you when I need you?'_

Green Arrow was on special mission, consisting of going underground, something about spying on someone. The bottom line is that he will be away for couple more days. Maybe even a week.

'_There is not much to think about. Now we'll have to wait for Wally's response. If he'll ever give one.'_

After looking on the clock and acknowledging that it was 7:10 am, she got up from her bed, moved her muscles a bit to get rid of soreness and went to the bathroom to prepare for her first day as a actress of the year.

To act as a normal person to a teenager, who is actually your lost son.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day. I didn't think it was possible. It's just this story is so fun and easy for me to write I'm seriously reconsidering to wag tomorrow so I could just write more. **

**Probably I won't do that. I like school too much…. You didn't hear that. It's late, I'm tired and my brain is playing tricks on me. **

**So ,here I wrote Black Canary's reaction and little thoughts on the whole situation. But don't you think that there isn't more. I still have the assassin issue to cover. All the stuff Wally had to put up with between being kidnapped and being found by Barry and Iris. So stay tuned because I'm already starting to create even more issues.**

**Hope to see a lot of reviews in the morning. **

**See ya.**


End file.
